


Oops! All Eggs!

by Fruitloop1001



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Glow Cum, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Trans Gordon Freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloop1001/pseuds/Fruitloop1001
Summary: I heard ovipositing was hot these days.Now with art!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 22
Kudos: 397





	Oops! All Eggs!

Gordon reached out for a towel, confident that the one he had left on the rack outside the shower remained. His hand touched cool metal. A momentary pause. Then his hand slapped along the rack, as if the towel had just been pushed to the very side by happenstance.

“Fucking… Benry! Can you grab me a towel?” 

The words echoed throughout the steamy bathroom and down the hall. Unless his good-for-nothing roommate was playing Soul Calibur at full volume again, there was no reason for the silence that followed his question. Gordon heaved a sigh and stepped out of the shower. Rivulets of water ran down his bare skin, darkening the bathroom mat he stood upon. His hair clung to his back and became an uncomfortable nuisance in the chilly air. Not that he could put it up without brushing it. Or drying it off, at least.

A trail of water outlined Gordon’s path from the bathroom to the linen closet across the way. He opened it, reaching out instinctively to pull one of the clean towels down. His hands touched bare wood before the emptiness of the closet even processed in his head. A slight coating of dust marred his fingers when he pulled them away to examine. Incredulous, he stood there for some time without saying anything. As far as Benry’s pranks went, this one fucking _sucked_.

Not just because Gordon was standing ass-naked in the middle of his own home, growing colder by the second, but because this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Towels, sheets, even his spare blanket had disappeared already. Now everything was gone. Subtlety lost. Gordon scrubbed a hand down his face, groaning. He plodded down the hallway and peered into the living room. No sign of Benry. The TV looked long abandoned and there wasn’t even a Powerade bottle on the coffee table.

Okay, they were going to play hide-and-seek like children. He went systematically through the house; going from room to room. Not in his bedroom, not in Joshua’s bedroom, he wasn’t hiding in the kitchen nor the backyard, and he sure as fuck hadn’t slipped back into the bathroom while Gordon wasn’t looking. Eventually Gordon was left standing in front of the laundry room. A closet-like space that barely fit the washer and dryer they contained. He could hear movement, though.

Gordon grabbed the cold handle of the door and opened it slowly, peering inside. The ominous creak of the door accentuated the panic he felt as two yellow-green lights shined back. They blinked and Gordon opened the door fully, shining light into the otherwise pitch-black room. Towels, blankets, even the couch cover he got for Benry’s Dorito eating habits were piled about in the small room. All leading up to a hill of fabric that his roommate was currently sitting up on. Benry’s pupils had narrowed into slits and then blew out, almost blocking out the yellow sclera.

Oh fuck. He was still naked. The first towel he saw was grabbed and wrapped around his waist. Shame ran hotly through his veins. Made even worse by Benry’s comment.

“Yo, why’s your pussy out?”

His mouth flopped open uselessly, his tongue a sudden lead weight. He closed it with a click of his teeth.

“I- You took all the fuckin’ towels. What the hell, man?” 

Gordon kicked the sheet spilling out into the hallway. His thoughts were consumed with how long Benry must’ve been running this con to have pulled what appeared to be every blanket-adjacent thing in their house. Consumed enough to miss what Benry replied with. More horseshit, assumedly. He finally returned his eyes to Benry’s figure atop his… Nest? Gordon wasn’t sure what he was looking at. 

A technicolor weave of fabrics that didn’t have a start or an end. All piled up in one spot with a dent in the middle where Benry firmly planted his ass. He was going to get a migraine at this rate. Instead, Gordon leaned against the open frame and stared down Benry.

“What are you doing here? Honestly.”

Benry blinked up at him.

“I just told you bro, I’m preggernaut. Like a uh,” he smacked his lips, “seahorse.” 

No thoughts, head blue screened. Gordon stood agog at what was just said. Out of all the goddamn things Benry had ever said to him, this one came out of left-field the most.

“Do- Do you mean pregnant? H-”

Benry cut him off with a wave of his hand, “yeah. Pregante.” Pronouncing it like a pasta name.

If Gordon had any sense of control over the situation it was gone now. He looked over Benry’s slumped form as if he could see some kind of baby bump. Asses just how much he was being fucked with. 

“You gonna close that door? Kinda bright out there. Was takin’ a little nap before you ruined it.” 

A pause, then Gordon stepped back and reached for the door. Politeness and all that. But his question hadn’t been answered. In fact, Benry hadn’t even allowed him to ask that.

“How’d you get knocked up? Like, how does that even work?”

Benry’s translucent pale skin reddened with a flush and suddenly eye contact was lost. Well that was worrying. Gordon could count on one hand the number of times Benry’s flat affect had been broken. He opened his mouth to backtrack, to assure Benry that he didn’t have to say if he didn’t want to. Gordon knew what that was like. Even if Joshua was the light of his life, there was a period before where… 

Sweet Voice bubbled from Benry’s throat and lit the room like fairy lights. Casting everything into a soft, forgiving glow. Dark orange to some light yellowish color. Like wheat, or almost-dead grass. Gordon doesn’t get a chance to start rhyming yellow colors in his head before Benry speaks.

“Just a heat. Didn’t even get the good dick to make ‘em. Just happens.”

With a huff, Benry fell backwards onto the pile. Splayed out like a starfish. The front of his sweatpants were tented with an obvious erection and his gamer paunch a little more pronounced than before. Those details barely scanned in Gordon’s head. Aliens had heats, like other animals. Some part of him agreed that made sense as humans were outliers, but Benry always seemed like a sexless being. Jokes aside about how huge his “schmeat” was.

“Can I,” Gordon’s voice trailed off as his confidence waned, “can I help you with anything? A hot water bottle or some chocolate?”

He cringed internally. This whole situation was weird as hell. His awkwardness wasn’t helping, but he was pointedly aware of the fact that he was practically naked. And soaking wet. And that Benry wasn’t saying anything, just listlessly singing out more Sweet Voice. Modulating between that yellow color and… Azure? Colors weren’t Gordon’s strong suit but it seemed pretty distinctive. His hand on the knob tightened and he took another step back, primed to leave Benry to his angsting.

Benry’s head popped up at the noise and a single azure note popped next to his head.

“C’mere. You’re being awkward an’ it’s killing my vibes. Rancid vibes. Sewer vibes, minus the hella rats.” 

Gordon knew an invitation when he heard one, but he was still sorting through his Benry-isms. He shook his head a little. A lost cause. The door closed behind him with a click as he entered. He couldn’t see shit except for where light spilled under the door. His hands went up on instinct and he took a cautious step forward. Close enough for Benry to snag him by the wrist and pull him down.

“Fuck!”

With no way to control his own falling, Gordon trusted Benry to catch him. Or at least not let him break his head open on the edge of the washer. Cool arms encompassed him in a hug. Suddenly they were chest to chest, breathing in each other’s air.

“I- Yeah?”

There was no non-awkward way to ask what was happening. Although Gordon could feel a small smile coming to his lips. Smug, but enjoying the moment of vulnerability more than he’d admit.

“Shut the fuck up,” Benry muttered into his bare shoulder, “warm ass. With your thermo regulations.” 

“Benry, if you just wanted a hug you could’ve asked, man.”

He laughed in the darkness. Laughing at the both of them. Laughing at the fact that he could still feel Benry’s erection pressing up against his thigh. Okay, maybe that last part wasn’t worth laughing about but if he didn’t laugh he’d freak out a little. _Two bros, chillin in a nest no feet apart ‘cause they’re not gay,_ his inner voice sang. Benry shifted under him. Two clothed knees raised around his hips like mountains, pinning him in place.

“Wanna kiss hard?”

Gordon stopped laughing. What?  
“What?” 

Benry moved yet again and Gordon’s breath caught as the erection pressed against his thigh dragged more towards the middle. Jesus, Benry was massive. The thought had Gordon wetting his lips, blinking despite his lack of vision.

“I asked if you wanted to kiss, bro. If you’re a bad enough dude to do it… With tongue.” 

Not for the first time in the conversation Gordon was wondering what kind of response something like that merited. Clearly Benry had been emboldened by Gordon going along with everything thus far, but he didn’t want to be played for a fool. He didn’t want to lean down for a kiss only to be called ‘Gayass Feetman’.

“Uh, sure. If tha-,” _if that’s what’ll help_ is what he wanted to say, but the crush of Benry’s lips against his own made verbalizing that last part a little difficult. 

Benry didn’t even try to make the kiss chaste. Not that Gordon was surprised. He opened up with tongue and teeth immediately, nibbling at Gordon’s bottom lip. The sharp edges of his teeth almost drew blood and Gordon’s gasp was in response to that. Only that. Not that he was out of practice and that Benry’s suddenly scrambling hands over his back sent a pulse of arousal down his spine. Either way, it netted Benry exactly what he wanted.

The tongue that entered his mouth was degrees colder than his own. It slid toward, barely pausing to enjoy the friction that their mingling tongues provided. Right into Gordon’s mouth. He sucked on it lightly, using his own tongue to coax along the underside. Benry moaned into his mouth with a jitter of his hips. They broke apart, Gordon gasping and Benry hiding his face in his shoulder once more.

“Jesus, you’re really horny aren’t you?” 

At some point this had stopped being about helping a fellow bro out and turned into something a little more earnest. Something charged enough that Gordon could feel it in the air. Cut it with a knife. 

Benry whined against his shoulder pathetically. Words seemed to escape him. A twitch of his hips confirmed it. Gordon took a deep breath, steading himself. Sure, fuck it. Why not. 

“I don’t know what you being pregnant has to do with this, but I’ll bite. We should probably talk about this though, beforehand. Like- safe words n’ shit.”

If Benry hadn’t shook his head against Gordon’s collarbone he probably would have kept going on. Talked both of them out of their horniness.

“Xbox,” he blurted.

“Xbox?”

“Yeah, if I’m shoutin’ about the pissbox while we’re fucking then it’s game over.”

Gordon shook his head, incredulous. He didn’t have the will to argue about it. Xbox would have to be a fine enough safe word for now. Not that he was thinking about a next time. Or the possibility of one.

“Xbox, then. Okay, how do you want to do this? Shouldn’t you be on top or…?”

Underneath him, Benry pushed himself up onto his elbows. He nodded once, hastily, an action that Gordon only caught because Benry’s hair scraped against his chest.

“Don’t really gotta worry about the eggs but that sounds pog. Pogchamp.”

Fucking huh?? Gordon’s eyes widened and he pushed himself back up and onto his knees. The loss of contact and Benry’s pitiful whine tugged at him, but the distance felt necessary. An upper hand in their discussion. He needed it.

“What do you mean _eggs_?!” Gordon’s voice rose to a reedy whine.

Benry had the fucking nerve to sound surprised, “wh- like a seahorse. I told you. Gotta put ‘em somewhere else. Can’t stay in.” 

“Just because you mentioned seahorses doesn’t mean I know what the fuck you meant. And what does ‘put them somewhere else’ mean?”

Silence lay between them. Benry was either unwilling or unable to verbalize what he meant while Gordon… Well even if he wasn’t all that horny anymore wanted to see where this led. His knowledge of what Benry was and what that meant was next to zero. Null. And if he was fulfilling that yawning need inside of him to help, well that was just circumstance.

“I gotta lay ‘em. In a warmer body so they’ll hatch. Even if they uh- even if they’re empty. Unfert-ill-ized.” 

Gordon rubbed his forehead with a hand, disbelieving in the situation he had managed to net himself into. Of course. Xeno parasitic egg laying. Why not?

“So, if I’ve got this right- you need to lay eggs inside of a host with a higher body temperature than your own. That’s just instinct. But they’re not going to hatch because they’re not viable, right?”

Benry shook his head, then realized all the jack shit that clarified.

“Yeah. Won’t hatch. So… Please? Please, for best friend Benry?”

“You’re not my best friend,” Gordon clarified on instinct, “but. Fine. We’re doing this my way, though.”

He could lie to himself through his teeth and say the fact that Benry begged didn’t rekindle the spark of arousal that had gone out. That Benry’s erection, still hard and prominent against his thigh, wasn’t taking up more brain space than the conversation. A traitorous part of him purred about how good it would feel to be filled again. How Benry would stretch him and press against all the right places. How could he not, with how large he was.

Benry hissed a low and dangerous _yesss_ as Gordon shifted their position. Benry’s knees were pushed down so Gordon could straddle him. His hands caught the edge of Benry’s sweatshirt and pushed it up to his chest. Deft fingers found his now exposed nipples. A single careless flick wrought a gasp from Benry and another slight buck of his hips. Gordon couldn’t help but snort. Benry being this desperate was almost funny, if he wasn’t feeling his pulse between his thighs. Cold hands rested on Gordon’s hips and ever so slightly pressured him to sit.

Not wanting to contest it, Gordon shifted his full weight down onto Benry’s erection. It was like connecting a live wire to the man. Another gasp, another roll of his hips as he practically begged Gordon to touch him. All this power was going to do something incredible for his ego, Gordon mused. Blackmail for later. He smiled to himself as he unknotted the towel around his waist and tossed it aside. Benry lifted his hips and begged once more. He had a lovely voice for saying please. It just sounded right coming from that once smug voice. Broken and rough around the edges.

Gordon relented and shifted back onto his knees. His fingers danced along the waistband of the sweatpants before he pulled them down slowly. They caught on Benry’s cock and the man hissed like it hurt.

“Sorry I-,” Gordon scrambled to pull them down the rest of the way. At least to his knees. 

He became mesmerized by the bioluminescent blue slathered over Benry’s cock and clumping in the man’s pubic hair. It caught the faint light from the door and threw it back tenfold. Almost enough to see by. Gordon opened his mouth to speak but just ended up licking his lips, stunned. His knees went to jello and he allowed himself the weakness of slamming his weight back down onto Benry. Benry, who gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. 

Benry’s cock pressed against his cunt, pleasantly cool against his wet heat. _Not yet_ , Gordon wanted to snipe. Keep Benry right on the edge of enough friction and never enough. His words disintegrated as he felt Benry’s cock twitch against him, a dribble of bright blue smearing along his mound. He wanted more. Wanted to be painted with Benry’s need for him. Inside and out. Gordon ground his hips down against Benry, drawing a groan from the both of them. The space of the room felt so much smaller. Their shared breath and close proximity created an illusion of perfect claustrophobia. 

Gordon bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he fought against his own desires. God, how good it would feel just to line himself up and slide down every inch of cock he could feel pulsing underneath him. Every excuse he was coming up with for hesitating was falling apart as soon as it was constructed. Teasing Benry was incredible--amazing to feel him so responsive to the most minute touches--but it teased him just as much. They both knew how wet Gordon was already. Shamefully so. Dripping around Benry’s cock to mix with the blue, pooling in the divots of his hips.

“Benry I-,” cut short as Benry whined another _please_ at him. Desperate enough to agree with whatever happened next [ . ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/402/192/398.jpg)

Their lips joined once more in a messy tangle of desire and inexperience. Chest to chest, Gordon lifted his hips up. The thought just to tease a little more rose unbidden but was squashed down as he felt Benry’s cock rise to meet him. A strange, foriegn sensation as if it was reaching to meet him. Gordon paid it no mind as he lined himself up and sunk down. Inch by agonizingly delicious inch. By the time he was properly seated he had to pull away from the kiss. His breath came in ragged pants. Sensation almost to the point of being overwhelming. Being full almost to bursting.

“Gordon- Gordon- _Gordon_ -,” Benry chanted his name like a mantra. Reverence in every syllable. 

Then Gordon felt it. A small nudge at the base of Benry’s cock that resolved itself into his cunt being stretched even further. It was like being cummed inside, the splash of sudden liquid before he felt something large and ovular travel upwards. It nestled itself in the small space Benry’s cock wasn’t occupying. The sudden sensations caused Gordon’s body to spasm, shudders cascading down his body hard enough to send his teeth chattering. Of course, that only seems to encourage Benry. Another egg forced its up and inside. 

They weren’t small, and Gordon could feel their movement. Pressing so perfectly against his walls. Stuffing him absolutely full. He could feel himself expand to accommodate the eggs. And then another- faster this time as if Benry could no longer control himself. Bucking up wildly into Gordon. Alternating between panting his name and moaning like a broken thing.

Another splash of fluid inside of him and suddenly Benry’s hand slid from its place on his hip to the wet between them. A cold finger suddenly pressed against his clit, rubbing it in small circles. The word narrowed to that sensation and how he could barely hold himself together in the wake of its onslaught. So he didn’t. Gordon came with a shameful keen, bordering on a scream. His cunt clenched tightly around Benry. Benry, who simply growled in a way that made him see stars and kept rubbing those circles until Gordon whimpered.

Gordon noiselessly shuddered once more as he slid off of Benry’s cock and fell to the side, utterly limp. A combination of their fluids slid down his thigh, lukewarm and still glowing enough for him to see how utterly wrecked he was. Benry was there, face to face with him. Hands everywhere and fluttering with nerves. Gordon laughed, dizzy with enjoyment.

“I’m fine- Great, actually. Fuck…”

He shifted and felt the press of the eggs against his walls. Each slightly smaller than a tennis ball. They jostled uncomfortably as he moved. An anchor just under his gut. Gordon flopped back down and snorted.

“So, when’s your next heat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @naughty_nog who gave me [this delightful holiday gift!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/739846390808707152/791053800534048788/SPOILER_Fruitloop8692.png) :3


End file.
